Namie Shiho
Namie Shiho is a major character in the fanfiction series, "DxD: FINAL." She is a prominent member of the Counter-Demon Force, and is a member of the S-0 Squad, serving under Hei Kamugaseki. She is highly respected amongst her comrades, and greatly admires her Squad Leader. Namie is also born as a half-Fairy, and is also a member of King Oberon's royal guard. She has been nicknamed the Fairy Queen of Blades, having been undefeated in a sword match, serving as the instructor to Saegusa Hibiyuki. She is also a wielder of the artificial weapon, Excalibur Purity, which is said to cleanse any living being of negativity. Appearance Namie is an elegant young woman with long turquoise hair that she braids. In her street clothes she wears a dull green jacket, a bright orange skirt that shows her underwear, and torn black stockings. Personality Namie was quite idealistic and naive at the time of her recruitment. As time goes on, however, she is revealed to be intelligent, compassionate and insightful as a member of the Counter-Demon Force. She agonized over the purpose of her existence, which is an uncommon trait when compared to others. She is polite and respectful, but can sometimes be stubborn and angry with those with whom she strongly disagrees. Under the guidance of Hei Kamugaseki, her Squad Leader, she develops into a full-fledged member with a strong sense of justice, even to a fault. In present time, she has retained her kindness and patience, but is more cool-headed and rational. She also acts as a sort of older sister figure to Issei Hyoudou, even adopting him into her family. As shown in his time with her, Namie is a very gentle and motherly person, and acts as Issei's emotional pillar of support. However, she has also proven to be a very strict person, as she does not tolerate any perverted action he performs. History Similar to Hei, Namie's past is unknown, other than that her mother was the daughter of Titania, the Queen of the Fairies, and her father was a human, as well as a master of the blade. At some point in time, she was recruited by Hei, and made into a member of the Counter-Demon Force, where she and her squad would soon become one of the most accomplished groups known to the CDF. She also served as the student of Skins, and soon became unparalleled with a sword, much like her father before her. Namie was also named as a member of her grandfather's Royal Guard, given the rank of Royal Paladin. Plot Arc 1: Birth of the God-Killer Arc 2: The Counter-Demon Force Arc 3: The Second Great War Arc 4: Insurrection of the Red Dragon Emperor Arc 6: Excalibur Arc 7: The Peace Conference Finale: Roar of the Dragon God Powers and Abilities Edit Enhanced Stamina: Namie is capable of fighting for prolonged periods of time, having battled with a giant horde of demons for several hours while showing little signs of fatigue. Master of Hand-to-Hand Combat: Namie is highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, being a partitioner of various martial arts, such as Jujitsu, Moi Tai Boxing, Japanese and Chinese-style Karate. She has been able to stand against many demons in the past with her arsenal of knowledge on physical techniques, and his honed abilities have only made her deadlier. Equipment Edit COMP: A device installed with the Demon Summoning Program. It remains attached to Namie's right arm, proof that she is both a Demon Tamer, and a member of the Counter Demon Force. The COMP possesses a number of useful applications, ranging from summoning demons to fusing them. * The Cathedral of Shadows App: An application which allows Tamers to fuse demons they've acquired. Run by the mysterious minister named MIDO, demons can be fused in a variety of ways in order to create new demons. It also allows users to summon demons by paying Macca, the demon currency, with the use of the Compendium, which will summon any demons the user will have acquired in the past, as all demons are made of Magnetite and data. * Demon Summoning Program: '''An application that was the sole cause behind the Cataclysm. A mysterious feature of unknown origin, it allows the users to summon demons from the Expanse, a world purely made up of data and Magnetite, and various other unknown elements impossible of re-producing. Demon Tamers who have obtained this application can forge a contract with demons by defeating those that are summoned with it. However, if the user fails and dies, the program will run wild, and continuously summon demons. All members of the Counter-Demon Force, and numerous other Demon Tamers, use this for their own purposes. '''Firearm: Like a few other members of the Counter-Demon Force, Namie specializes in guns, such as handguns, rifles, or shotguns, though she prefers the blade over the gun. Though guns are useless against demons, these have been specially designed by the CDF, and are capable of wounding them. Namie's weapon of preference is a saw-off shotgun called the Scattered Rose, and uses special Light-Elemental rounds. Enchanted Blade: Namie, as a practicioner of the blade, is nearly unbeatable with a sword. While the CDF has designed many blades meant to destroy Demons, her sword was custom-made, and creates several more blades. It was designed after the sabers used member of Oberon's Royal Guard. Excalibur Purity: An artificial Holy Sword, made in an attempt to replicate the True Excalibur. It appears to be a giant broadsword, as large as Namie herself, and is covered in a dark blue aura. It is said to possess the power to obliterate any and all evil found within a living being, and erase it from existence. Quotes "Tell me something, Ise... What does it mean to be "human?" Is it a concept people made in order to turn themselves away from the ugly truth? Or is a concept that allows us to remind ourselves that, in the darkest times, we can pull ourselves away form it." -to Issei Trivia * Namie's height is '5, 7" ft tall, and weighs 118 lbs. * During her years as a trainee, Namie ranked No. 2 in the Combat Exams, bested only by Hei, and scored No. 2 in the Written Exam. * Namie's appearance is based off of Kiria Kurono, a character from Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE, whereas her personality is based off of Akane Tsunemori, the main heroine of the series, Psycho-Pass. Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:DxD: FINAL Characters